Battle for a Sinkhole
Sunken Plain Due to geological instability, the entire area has sunken in on itself, like a huge equivalent of that Earthly annoyance, a pothole. This was due in large part to the major city whose ruins fill the depression. Pyracon was once the largest Decepticon city on Cybertron, but due to the Decepticon preference for heights, it expanded upwards more than outwards, eventually stressing the surface beyond its ability to support it. The technicians and doomsayers were proven correct when the city finally collapsed, crushing the underlying layer and filling the shallow crater with its toppled towers. Most of the residents escaped the destruction, but the then-Lord of the City was promptly deposed afterwards by the understandably irate citizens, most of whom moved to Polyhex in the northern hemisphere. Contents: Paradigm Whirl Space Shuttle Decepticon Sensor #6007 Whirl walks along the perimeter of the Sunken Crater, complaining out loud about something. "...well sure they detected some kind of signal coming from this area. This is Cybertron. There're signals going everywhere around here!" He sighs and then gazes off longingly towards the north, where somewhere in the distance lies the New Cybertron Highway, currently the main route where the other Wreckers are out racing around the planet blowing up everything with a purple symbol. Paradigm stands behind Whirl, scanning the wastes. "For once Whirl, I agree with you. This is a waste of my talents, to be sent on some wild turbo-goose fight. There are much more important things to be doing - Rodimus Prime is a FOOL if he thinks we should not be putting all our efforts into reclaiming Iahex. The morale factors alone..." High above the Sunken Plains, the giant sinkhole of Cybertron, a Sweepcraft dips into view. Cruising in from orbit, Scourge scans the area with his Unicronian sensors and chuckles. <> Staying out of weapons range for the moment, the Sweep scans the surrounding areas, to make sure there aren't more lurking in the shadows, waiting to ambush the 'invaders'. Sunken Plain Having been spending most of his time lurking in orbit in the first place, just waiting for a chance to swoop down and blow another hole in the Autobot's holdings, it's little effort on the part of the combaticon shuttle to dip back into the thin cybertronian atmosphere to meet up with the Sweep commander. << It's about time. I was starting to fear they had actually given up after getting booted out of Darkmount. That would of been... boring. >> Paradigm frowns as he looks upwards. "It seems I spoke too soon Whirl! I'm scanning one, maybe two Decepticons coming in from the north. I think they're trying to stay out of range, and, well... The black Autobot takes a box from his pack and places it on the ground, extending a large tube from it. "Let's see how they fair against these long range hunter-seeker missiles I've been preparing. That'll be a nice welcome!" Combat: Paradigm misses Sweep Spacecraft with Multi Missile Attack's Huge Explosion #9623 Area attack! Combat: Paradigm's Multi Missile Attack is destroyed! Combat: Paradigm strikes Space Shuttle with Multi Missile Attack's Huge Explosion #9623 Area attack! Combat: Space Shuttle falls to the ground, unconscious. Blast Off moves north to the Riverside. Blast Off has left. Polarity arrives from the Southron Wastes to the south. Polarity has arrived. Whirl turns to look at Paradigm. If he wasn't so expression-challenged, he'd surely have an expression of interest. "Decepticons? Here? But why didn't it register on my Wrecker-Sense??" He watches Paradigm's missiles go flying off. "Yeah, that's one way to welcome 'em...but I prefer a more personal touch. Like so!" He leaps into the air, flips over and transforms into 'copter mode and claws his way into the sky at the approaching Scourge. Along the way he might be passed by some flaming wreckage of some other unfortunate Decepticon plummeting off to crash in the distance...but Whirl's targetting systems have eyes only for the Sweep. ZAP ZAP ZAP! Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Disruptor attack! Scourge says, "Once more, Blast Off has displayed his weak nature." Blast Off can't do much other than coff and sputter Easily evading the incoming shot, and shooting it before it can lock back onto him, Scourge watches as it slams into Blast Off, and obliterates the weak shuttle. Snarling as his 'help' for this offensive goes spiralling away, the Sweepcraft turns and laughs as Whirl takes to the air with his pathetic display of fighting skills. << Is that your best, Autobots? It will hardly be worth my time to destroy you! >> Angling in on the helicopter that is Whirl, Scourge charges up his lasers and returns fire. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes VH-64 Gazette with his Laser attack! That's one pretty set of fireworks going off there! Thing is, explosions, especially large ones, tend to get people's attention. While Paradigm is blowing one Decepticon out of the sky (quite literally), another one comes buzzing in from patrol to investigate what the fuss is about. "Well well well. What do we have here?" Bits of rubble fly through the air from machine-gun fire as the Seeker swoops down and straifs the guy with the missile launcher. Scourge says, "Ahh, welcome to the slaughter, Polarity." Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle misses Paradigm with his Rat-a-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat! (Pistol) attack! Polarity says, "That explosion was a bit hard to miss; I got curious." Scourge says, "Indeed. Blast Off does make a rather spectacular fireball when he is struck." Paradigm smirks as Blast-Off goes down like a paper plane on fire, but is then unprepared for Polarity swooping in. He leaps to the side, out of the way of the gunfire, rolling to rebalance himself and aim his laser back up at the seeker. "Down here Decepticon, if you dare!" he shouts back, challenging the 'Con Combat: Paradigm misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Laser attack! Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "They've made a cocktail named after him at the troop's mess, you know" Blast Off on the bright side seems to have crashed somewhere near Nightsiege. Easy retrieval Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "The Flaming Blast-Off" Scourge hmm's. "I see." VH-64 Gazette gets perforated by Scourge's return fire and quickly begins losing altitude. <> he shouts in reply, as recognition flashes through his systems of the voice. Whirl must have thought that this was some other Sweep, and not realized that it was Scourge himself. << I think we had some unfinished business! >> His voice suddenly turns thoughtful as he drops to the ground and transforms. He continues his sentance out loud. "What was it? Let's see...I think I already finished running and screaming, and then you clawed out my optic...oh yeah! And then I was about to do...THIS!" Whirl raises his multi-function weapons module and it spits out energy bolts. Only these aren't the heroic blue of his normal lasers, or the purple-tint of his null rays. These are the sickly green of his Wreckers' Special! Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Wrecking! attack! -4 Combat: You took 9 damage. F-15E Strike Eagle pulls up from his strafing run and cackles as he twists away from the laser fire and comes around for another pass. "If you insist!" He'll come down there alright! He dives right towards Paradigm's position once more, only to pull up at the last moment and speed by, sending out several magnetic pulses in his wake across the sunken lands below. Be careful what you ask for! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Paradigm with his Magnetic Field attack! Cold, vicious laughter echoes across the sunken plain as his lasers send the Autobot back to the ground, but Scourge doesn't laugh long, as he barrel rolls to evade the incoming blast from the Wrecker, but too slowly. Snarling in anger that the fool actually managed to hit him, the Sweepcraft pulls up and away, banking back around and going evasive for a moment. One would typically expect a retaliatory strike at this point, but the Sweepcraft's weapons don't fire. Instead, the advanced sensors on board come to life and scan over the Wrecker's frame, scanning for weak points. <> Combat: Sweep Spacecraft sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Scourge analyzes Whirl for weaknesses. Polarity says, "That guy only has one optic, what's he suppose to be, Shockwave's bastard stepchild? Kekekeke." Scourge says, "I believe Shockwave would take offense to that, Polarity. It will not matter in a few moments, as he will be a pile of spare parts." NNnnf!" Paradigm is swept off his feet by Polarity, hitting the ground hard as the Decepticon strikes him, crackling slightly from the attack. "I see how it is!" he hisses, swinging his axe around as the plane passes him. "The old cowardly Decepticon way!" Combat: Paradigm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Paradigm strikes F-15E Strike Eagle with his Techno-Axe attack! -4 Windshear opens his comm and says a bit tiredly. "Whats all the chatter about?" Polarity says, "Well he should take offense! Some autobot wreck imitating his look and all." Scourge says, "We are taking control of the southern pole of Cybertron." Windshear says, "I hope we are victorous." Scourge says, "If there is any doubt in your mind, Windshear, then perhaps we should have Soundwave 'examine' you." Whirl squirms and fidgets as he is bathed by the Sweepcraft's sensors. "Hey that tickles!" he protests. "C'mon, don't you wanna buy me a drink first?" Despite the antics, Whirl knows that a skilled enemy can pick you apart given time to pick his shots. The Wrecker scurries over towards the lip of the crater, where he can later duck for cover. But before diving in he turns and sends a few null rays back in Scourge's direction, trying to buy himself some time. Combat: Whirl misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Null-Ray Module attack! Swerving through the air, Scourge watches the null-ray fly wide and laughs as he transforms, letting his anti-grav's keep him airborn. "Your aim needs work, fool! Run now, and I will spare your pathetic life, for now!" As he speaks, his head laser charges and fires at the Wrecker. Turning as it approaches, the Sweepcraft seems to split in places, the arms and legs of a robot emerging, then the demonic wings unfurl and the menacing visage of Scourge makes it's appearance, completing the transformation from Sweepcraft to robot. Windshear clears his voice synth, like that will do any good but still. "Poor choice of words. we /will/ be victorous!" Combat: Scourge sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Scourge strikes Whirl with his Head Laser attack! -2 Combat: Removing analysis data for Whirl. Combat: Whirl's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 6 damage. F-15E Strike Eagle cackles gleefully, even as the axe takes a whack out of his side in passing. Crossing some distance before he flips up and transforms, landing on one of the looming wreck spires of the toppled city that once stood here. "Blah blah blah, you Bots talk too much." Feh. Just have to shut up him. 'Grabbing' a piece of wreckage with his magnetic powers, Polarity hoists it into the air and hurtles the magnetized projectile at the Autobot The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Combat: Polarity strikes Paradigm with his Magnetic Fling attack! -1 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Paradigm. Combat: Paradigm has been temporarily incapacitated. Paradigm is hit by the wreckage and smacked to the ground, trying to rise but failing due to the mYsTeRiOuS effects of Polarity's magnetic field. "Slagit!" "Ha! Not so talkative now, are you?" Cackling Polarity launches himself from his perch and drops down next to the pinned Autobot. "Looks like you've suffered a fatal -attraction-!" Uproaring with laughter at his own cruel joke, a wicked sneer curls the Seeker's metal lips as he lifts his foot and stomps down to grind his heel in the hapless 'Bot's faceplate. What a jerk. "Nnnh!" Whirl grunts, stumbling back as the laser lances through some no doubt critical systems. "That's gonna...leave a mark..." He manages to change the falling backwards motion into a transform, and while he doesn't actually lift off, he ends up on his 'copter landing gear, nose pointed towards the floating Scourge. "Well if my aim needs work...how about I practice on you?" thwunk-thwunk-thwunk! go his incendiare shell cannons as he sends white-hot rounds streaking off towards the Decepticon. Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette misses Scourge with his Incendiary Shell attack! Combat: Polarity strikes Paradigm with his Kick 'Em While They're Down! (Kick) attack! Sneering down at the Wrecker, Scourge floats on his anti-grav's, moving sideways to evade the incoming incendiary shells. That earlier 'Wrecker special' still working it's magic, slowly eating away at him, the Sweep Leader ignores the minor annoyance that it causes and suddenly cuts his anti-grav's, to drop down on /top/ of the helicopter. It won't have quite the same effect as someone like Bonecrusher doing it, but it's definitely gonna leave a mark if Whirl doesn't move. "Your 'practice' is useless, Autobot. I will tear you apart!" Combat: Scourge strikes VH-64 Gazette with his Smash attack! Combat: You took 3 damage from that attack. Combat: VH-64 Gazette 's attack continues to damage you. Combat: You took 3 damage. Paradigm's face is pounded into the ground by Polarity. This is a rather nasty indignity, the Autobot grunting under the pressure of the boot. "Nnn, you'll DIE for that!" he hisses, his right gauntleted hand coming up, crackling with a strange energy, to grab at Polarity's foot and try to send a pulse of the energy through it. Combat: Paradigm strikes Polarity with the Paradigm-forged Fear Gauntlet attack! VH-64 Gazette urks as Scourge smashes feet-first into his delicate helicopter-roof. One of the Sweep's feet smashes through the canopy, and the other just misses snapping a rotor off. Whirl transforms back into robot mode...but ends up as a robot pinned to the ground beneath Scourge's feet. But Whirl is a Wrecker. He's trapped, not helpless. He crosses his ankles over Scourge's thigh and twists, trying to fling the Sweep off of his own body. "Man, I /really/ need to pick up some kind of sword or axe or drill or harpoon something," he laments. "Springer, Broadside, Impactor...all the Wrecker's are doing it!" Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl strikes Scourge with his Kick attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. Polarity yowls at the short jolt, jerking away from the Autobot and staggering a few steps. What the heck was that?! It was weeeeird. But there's only one way to really deal with weird things.... Like most Decepticons, his first reaction is to shoot it first and worry about it later. Raises his arm-rifles and fires off a few quick blasts while he hops back another step or two. Not that it hurt much, but he really doesn't wanna experience that creepy thing a second time. Combat: Polarity misses Paradigm with his Disruptor attack! Getting slammed into the ground by the Wrecker only brings a growl to Scourge's vocalizer. He leaps back up to his feet and doesn't waste time rushing Whirl, raising his viciously clawed hand in an effort to tear out that optic....Again! "You will pay for that impudence!" Combat: Scourge misses Whirl with his Clawed Assault attack! -1 Combat: Whirl's attack finally wears off. Paradigm picks himself up the ground as Polarity is pushed back, his axe back in his hands as he swings away at the Decepticon. "Now we're getting somewhere!" he hisses, his axe cracking with energy as he launches the blade at Polarity's chest. "I'd be interested in taking you apart for that magnetic technology, oh yes!" Combat: Paradigm strikes Polarity with his Techno-Axe attack! -4 Whirl ducks under the claw-swipe, readying his weapons module again. "Hey! What's with always clawing out my optic? I only had one spare you know!" Suddenly it all makes sense. One spare...could Whirl have had a normal face all this time?? But there's no time for such dreams now. Still crouched from when he evaded the vicious blow, Whirl skitters backwards, pointing the module at Scourge and firing a trio of sizzling, crackling energy spheres. Combat: Whirl misses Scourge with his Wow is there anything that thing can't fire?? attack! Polarity grunts and stumbles back again as the axe gouges across his chest, shattering the jet cockpit as the Seeker growls. But then goes back to smirking after a few moments. "My, aren't we a bit oil-thirsty for an Autobot? About time some of ya grew a back-strut! But if you want my tech so badly." He cackles as whips out an arm, none of the fancy grab and throw antics this time, and unleashes a much stronger pulse of repelling force at Paradigm toss -him- around instead! Combat: Polarity misses Paradigm with his Magnetic Pulse attack! Sparing a glance to Polarity, in time to watch him get slammed into by the Autobot's Axe, Scourge's enhanced senses, specifically hearing, allows the Sweep to spin away from those crackling energy spheres. Drawing a rather nasty looking rifle from subspace, he levels it at the Wrecker and lets fly with an acid ray. "Your optic will be in my trophy case!" Combat: Scourge strikes Whirl with his Acid Ray attack! Scourge says, "These Autobots are truly feeble." Paradigm leaps back from Polarity's strike, and is about to return fire when he sees Whirl taking a beating from Scourge. He uses his motion from avoiding Polarity to move in on the Sweep commander, pulling back his fist to swing it at Scourge's back with cracking energy. "Shame on you for picking on the partially sighted!" he retorts Combat: Paradigm strikes Scourge with the Paradigm-forged Fear Gauntlet attack! Combat: You took 2 damage. Combat: Paradigm's attack severely damages your armor! Combat: Paradigm's attack has left you temporarily shaken. Fusillade says, "Yeah so you see why slackin' ain't no thang." Polarity nyeehehehes. "Wow, we really ticked that guy off. Score one for us!" Scourge says, "Indeed. Now quit playing around and terminate him." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Polarity, we shall build a statue in your honour if you die! (Someone remove the WINDSHEAR nameplate on that Thundercracker statue and replace it with POLARITY)" Whirl flings up an arm to try and shield his face from the acid ray. All this talk about his optics has made him gun-shy apparently. "Running low...on energon..." he comments out loud. "But good thing...I carry plenty of...ammo." He backflips into 'copter mode, and this time he does spin his rotors and lift off. His canopy is gaping open, shattered, and there's a large Sweep-foot-shaped dent at the base of his rotors. But hey this is Whirl, he's used to flying while damaged to the point of pieces falling off. Sometimes due to his own antics. Warming up his incendiary cannon, he fires off another barrage of shells, trying to box Scourge in so that the last few rounds are all but unavoidable. Whirl transforms into his crazy 'copter mode. Combat: VH-64 Gazette strikes Scourge with his Incendiary Shell attack! Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: VH-64 Gazette 's attack has damaged your Velocity! Combat: Your attack continues to damage VH-64 Gazette Polarity bwahs as the Bot goes to jump on Scourge instead. "Who's the coward now, eh?" This would probably be the point where most Seekers would sit back and just shoot the guy while he was trying to maul someone else. Polarity is not your typical Seeker. Grabbing a broken strip of jagged metal out of the ruins, Polarity fires his heel-jets as a sort of dash thrust to bolt after Paradigm, risking the strain on his own systems to try and use his magnetics to plunge the metal into the Autobot's backside. Combat: Polarity misses Paradigm with his Improvised impaling (Smash) attack! Armor suddenly cracking and shattering, Scourge snarls and whirls on the source of his sudden loss of armor with the full fury of a Sweep's infamous claws. "For that, you will /die!/" As he swipes, the incendiary shells from Whirl slam into him, and the Sweep Leader growls with the pain of the things punching through him, his energon spraying out across the field after the shells. His attack on Paradigm halted, the Sweep leaps into the air and roars in pain and anger as he transforms, bringing his disintegrator to full power and firing on the offending helicopter. Leaping into the air, the traditional sounds of transforming splitting the air, Scourge twists as his body folds into a nasty looking Sweepcraft. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft strikes VH-64 Gazette with his Disintegrator Beams attack! Paradigm twists as Polarity tries to ram a metal rod into his aft - honestly, Decepticons are so uncouth! In the same motion, he turns with his axe strong in his arm to swing it at Polarity's face. "Think of it more as looking after my friends!" he grins Combat: Paradigm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Paradigm strikes Polarity with his Techno-Axe attack! -3 VH-64 Gazette shudders as the disintegrator beam skewers him. A second later there's a massive explosion, rotors and landing gear and other important looking helicopter parts flying off in different directions, all trailing smoke in graceful arcs as they fall to the earth. One of the chunks is much larger than the rest, and as the smoke clears it turns out that it's actually Whirl who's tumbled out of the conflaguration in robot mode. He falls into the sunken crater below and then lies still, hoping his decreased profile will provide him some sort of protection against attacks while he tries to reroute power around failing systems and recover basic motor function. Whirl transforms into his reckless robot mode. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Whirl takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Kwa-THNK! Or something like that. What sort of sound does an axe ripping through armor make, anyways? Either way the Seeker is knocked backwards from the blow and smacks against a crumpled way, loosing his improvised weapon in the meantime. With a growl of annoyance he jets into the air. Literally, since its to transform and return to the aerial approach on things. Weaving through the higher wrecked structures for a bit of protection, but that doesn't stop him from snapping off a few quick shots when the Autobot annoyance comes back into view Combat: Polarity sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Polarity strikes Paradigm with his Potshots! (Disruptor) attack! Still growling his pain out vocally, Scourge watches as Whirl falls to the ground. He can tell he's not out yet, but it's time to pay a visit to the other Autobot, who shattered his armor. Turning, the Sweepcraft turns his scanners on Paradigm and transmits the relevant information to Polarity. <> Combat: Sweep Spacecraft sets his defense level to Guarded. With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Combat: Scourge analyzes Paradigm for weaknesses Polarity can exploit. Paradigm is hit by Polarity in the shoulder, grunting as he clutches it, and starts climbing the nearest wrecked building. As he spies Polarity, he hefts his axe and hurls it hard at the Seeker. "I think you need this!" he shouts. Combat: Paradigm misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Techno-Axe attack! -3 Whirl rolls out of the way, barely avoiding the shots that tear into the ground. Lurching up to rest on one knee, he bring the other leg forward and plants the foot on the ground so that his knee is in the air...and the odd boxy device on his thigh is present. He tweaks at it for a bit, producing little *bip-beep-boop!* noises. Then he glances at Paradign and adds a few more commands. *boop-boop!* then finally pushes a button, which sends out visible energy waves that wash over the area. Strangely they don't affect paradigm at all, but the Decepticons in the region feel some sort of interference in the air, sapping at their mobility and trying to render them clumsy and inert, open to attack. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Whirl misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Paralyzo-Box Area attack! Combat: Whirl misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Paralyzo-Box Area attack! Combat: Your attack continues to damage Whirl Sweep Spacecraft 's systems begin registering some form of interference just after he transferred data to Polarity, but he is a Unicron-born warrior. Rerouting systems, he neutralizes the interference before it can affect him, and he snarls in anger at Whirl, the source of the interference, and dives on him, peppering the ground with disruptor fire. <> Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Whirl with his Disruptor attack! Scourge says, "Polarity, take to the air. I am going to /destroy/ these fools." "I think I don't!" Polarity retorts as he banks on his side and dives into a narrow space between two wrecked building frames to avoid the axe flung at him. The few moments of cover seem to help fend off the weird energy the Wrecker tries to turn loose on them as well, so that's a sweet bonus. In the meantime, he's fed some information from Scourge. We can work with this! Contrails streak through the air as he shoots out of the other end of the rubble and banks up to rocket towards where Paradigm has perched himself. "You want my magnetics? Have another demonstration then!", cackles the Seeker as he bombards past, unleashing another does of that high speed magnetic pulse in his wake as he angles off higher into the skies. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle strikes Paradigm with his Magnetic Field attack! -1 Paradigm is hit hard by Polarity, the structure he is on crumbling in his hands. He pulls himself back inside it, raising his laser from his belt and firing away at Polarity. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?" he yells back at the plane, trying to hit it as it gets closer. Combat: Paradigm sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Paradigm misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Laser attack! Polarity says, "I'm goin' for higher altitude then, wack 'em good!" Whirl rolls (more like 'flops') aside as Scourge's disruptive energies claw the ground where he was kneeling an instant before. Scrabbling fully to his feet, Whirl waits for Scourge to complete his strafing run...and then raises his trusy weapon tries to pump a few energy bolts of his own into his rear and. "Sorry, not finished practicing yet!" Combat: Whirl misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Disruptor attack! Combat: You notice your attack on Whirl wearing off. Missing his target, Scourge pulls up and away from the fight, banking back around and evading the incoming fire from Whirl. As he approaches once again, a small panel opens in his underside, to reveal a small, multi-warhead missile which drops out and immediately splits into more than a dozen tiny explosives, which target and home in on the Autobots on the ground. Tiny vapor trails follow the explosives as they streak towards their targets. <> Combat: Targetting Error: No target named 'whirl paradigm' Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Whirl with Homing Micro-Detonators's Homing Micro-Detonators Area attack! Combat: Sweep Spacecraft 's Homing Micro-Detonators is destroyed! Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Paradigm with Homing Micro-Detonators's Homing Micro-Detonators Area attack! Combat: Used up 1 Bombs. 0 remain. And as Scourge goes to unleash his explosives, Polarity pulls higher into the air, barrel rolling to avoid the laser fire, and taking his sweet time just staying out of the way of... well, it was the thought that counted! Combat: F-15E Strike Eagle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Paradigm ducks back as Scourges missile's miss. He clambers on top of the structure, watching Polarity and Scourge circling overhead, and then he takes his axe, pulling it back, and with a mighty cry, hurls it as hard as he can at Polarity in the sky far above. Combat: Paradigm sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Paradigm misses F-15E Strike Eagle with his Techno-Axe attack! Whirl crouches slightly as multiple warheads rain down all around him. He's rocked by the concussion of nearby explosions, but miraculously nothing seems to damage him beyond the savaging he's already recieved. Before even the smoke clears he sends a few more lasers up, trying to tag the nimble Scourge. Combat: Whirl strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Whirl's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Roaring his anger at his missile's failure, Scourge banks around and gets ripped into by laser fire from Whirl. Angling back around again, the Sweepcraft again scans the savaged Autobot, looking for the 'sweet spot' that will end his opponent's ability to fight back. Combat: Scourge analyzes Whirl for weaknesses. F-15E Strike Eagle does another fancy rolling maneuver to avoid the axe a second time, banking around to dive back from the altitude he took to stay clear of Scourge's attempt at a bombing run. He would jib the Sweep about it... but after the training room incident he knows not to. So instead he just focuses on swooping down towards his Autobot foe. Coming to a stop and transforming, limbs snapping forward partially from the momentum being halted, and partially from Polarity flinging another lower wavelength magnetic burst at the precariously perched Paradigm. The Strike Eagle jet rearranges into the magnetic Seeker Polarity! Combat: Polarity strikes Paradigm with his Magnetic Pulse attack! -2 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Paradigm. Paradigm is hit by Polarity, not too hard, but it is hard enough to push him past his limits. "Nnnn, I'm pulling out Whirl, make them pay!" he radios back, transforming to leave Paradigm quickly and tidly folds down into a sleek black tech car. Combat: Paradigm begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sweep Spacecraft Whirl can't do much to avoid being scanned, and this time the scan should reveal plenty more weak points. In fact, all Whirl can do is try and turn this way and that so that the parts of his body with more internal circuitry and mechanisms exposed (which indluces about 92% of his body) are protected behind the parts which are less savaged (but still damaged). Oh well, that's pretty much what being a wrecker is all about. "Oh yeah? Well I guess I'll just take on both of you then!" He begins spewing out weak energy bolts again, a few at Polarity but the majority as his nemesis, Scourge. Combat: Whirl sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Whirl strikes Sweep Spacecraft with his Disruptor attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Combat: Whirl's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Polarity says, "The axe grinder is withdrawing." Polarity, not really sure with a Sweep, so asks, "Do you want help or you gonna finish him yerself?" One of the Autobots was retreating, Scourge noted, as he was again peppered by weak disruptor fire. The fire doesn't seem to do much to the Sweepcraft, aside from anger the Sweep further, as he dives on the Wrecker, returning fire. <> Combat: Sweep Spacecraft sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Whirl with his Disruptor attack! Scourge says, "Destroy him!" Polarity tchs, flicking away some of his tore up armor that's not even really any good any more anyways. "That guy sure had an axe to grind. Ahah!" Yes he's loopy enough to find amusement in being mangled. He starts to hover down towards where Scourge and Whirl are still duking it out, raises his rifles... and realizes he used up most of his energy on that last blast. Er, oops. Hang on just a bit longer Scourge, he needs a moment to recalibrate his systems. Combat: Polarity takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Polarity says, "... err, yeah, just give me a moment to resync, I think the ax crazy knocked somethin' loose." Whirl weaves back and forth, presenting a difficult target. He leaves a little trail of blue armor shards and internal components behind but it seems to do the truck as it keeps him alive for a little longer. Once again he sends a few return lasers back in Scourge's direction, while also keeping a careful optic on Polarity. Combat: Whirl misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Disruptor attack! Rolling and weaving, Scourge evades the disruptor fire from the Wrecker, and snarls. <> Yeah, it's the same taunt he's been using for a bit now, but the Sweep is in pain, angry, and not in top fighting form, from all the damage the Wrecker has inflicted on him, so his repertoire isn't exactly a shining example of wit. Diving suddenly, accelerating to top speed, the Sweepcraft appears to be attempting to fly /through/ Whirl! Combat: Sweep Spacecraft misses Whirl with his Intercept attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Polarity takes a moment to recompose himself, and whews as despite being mauled up on the exterior he gets a resurgance of energy through his systems after the proverbial breather. "Now, where was I... oh, yeah!" He rearms his arm-rifles, and as Whirl tries to prance away from Scourge, unloads a few rounds of low calibre fire upon the Wrecker. "You oughta get while the giettin's good, or you ain't gonna be gettin' at all, nyahahah!" Combat: Polarity misses Whirl with his Pistol attack! Scourge says, "My targeting systems are damaged, Polarity. Finish this fool." Polarity says, "He's a stubborn little bugger. But that only lasts for so long. Trust me, I know from experience. Personal experience." Whirl manages to collapse just before the Scourge can smash through him like a Sweep-shaped bullet. This leaves him low enough to crab-crawl away behind an outcropping of debris, avoiding Polarity as well. "Oh you want some too?" He shouts. "Wait your turn! We're not done yet!" Once again he pumps a few megajoules of energy after Scourge, aiming for the engines this time. Combat: Whirl misses Sweep Spacecraft with his Laser attack! Sweep Spacecraft misses yet again! The cyclopian Wrecker has gone and ruined Scourge's entire day now, as he pulls up and away. Polarity took a moment to steady himself, and so now, Scourge needed to marshal what was left of his energon for a final push to destroy the Autobot, or force him to flee. Combat: Sweep Spacecraft takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Polarity cackles. "Wait? What, and let you guys have all the fun? Shyah right!" Then grins as Whirl goes to hide behind an outcropping. Seeing an oppritunity, the Seeker stalks a bit closer, then fluxates his magnetic field. Instead of aiming directly for the Wrecker he directs the field into the very cover he's taken, hoping to magnetize it in a way that it forcably and painfully slams the Whirl into what he thinks is a safe shield. Combat: Polarity sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Polarity strikes Whirl with his Lethal Attraction attack! -2 Combat: Polarity's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Whirl. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Whirl's Agility. (Crippled) Polarity fwehehehes. "This oughta pin him down a bit." Scourge says, "Excellent. Now we can finish this, and reclaim Cybertron's southern pole!" Whirl does indeed slam into the outcropping. "What--" he seems confused for a moment (even more than usual), then peels himself off, leaving an impression of his own front side in the outcropping. His arms shudder with the strain as he tries to hold himself away from the metal. His gaze is drawn to Polarity again. "Some people...just don't have any...patience." As he feels the attraction begin to ebb, he vaults over his cover, using the last of the force to slingshot himself towards Polarity, claw-like pincer reaching for the Decepticon's face. Combat: Whirl strikes Polarity with his Punch attack! After a brief respite, Scourge feels energon flowing more smoothly through his systems. Diving on Whirl, the Sweepcraft transforms at the last moment, and Scourge rakes his claws once again trying to dislodge that single optic. "Your optic...Will. Be. MINE!" Turning as it approaches, the Sweepcraft seems to split in places, the arms and legs of a robot emerging, then the demonic wings unfurl and the menacing visage of Scourge makes it's appearance, completing the transformation from Sweepcraft to robot. Combat: Scourge strikes Whirl with his Give Me Your OPTIC! attack! -2 Combat: Whirl falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: Removing analysis data for Whirl. Polarity hears the thud of Whirl getting smacked into his hiding spot, and starts cackling all over again. Too busy cackling to notice the Wrecker coming out and jumping at him, it would seem. WHAM! Fist-err-Pincher smacks the Seeker across the face and sends him crashing backwards... well, at least he got Whirl's attention. He lifts a gun, and snarls as it seems to have jammed in his fall. Scrap it. Instead he makes to scurry away as Scourge dives in to get out of the way. Combat: Polarity takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Is Polarity dead, I really need to know what name to put on this statue" Scourge says, "No, Polarity is not dead. Stop obsessing over statues, Blueshift, and make yourself useful. Go and find Blast Off's remains." Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "I shall find Blast-Off's remains right after I finish supervising the crushing and demolition of all the waste buildings in southern Nightsiege. Some sort of MISSILE crashed there earlier, we need to smelt that and all the waste down for making a WALL" Blast Off -was- that missile, you moron. Alas, he's still technically unconcious and can't say anything on the matter. Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "So I'm having some mindless gumbies collect all the debris and throw it into a smelter" Whirl finally falls...missing his optic yet again as it is left behind in Scourge's clawed hands. Whirl's blinded, battered form tumbles down the edge of the sunken plain, rolling and rolling and starting a miniature-avalanche of debris and rubble, until finally it disappears somewhere into the center of the huge pit-like area. Is this the last of Whirl the Wrecker?? We'll just have to see, won't we? Scourge mutters something about Blueshift and idiot. "Nightsiege was the direction that Blast Off's remains crashed towards." Polarity says, "Oooh, you ripped his optic out. Cool! Now he's really an eye sore. Nyehehehe" Space Attack XO Blueshift says, "Well that is handy, I shall look for him after constructing a wall from these scraps of missile" Blast Off is so glad at least the -gumbies- had the sense to reconize a mangled shuttle is not a missile and already shove him out of the way. Scourge snarls savagely as he rips out Whirl's optic, and he holds it up to examine it briefly before storing it in one of his hatches. Turning, he surveys the area and nods, lifting off and transforming, to utilize his Unicronian sensors to ensure the Autobots have indeed fled the area. <> Mmmm. Good ol fashion face ripping brutality. Polarity cackles in amusement as he transforms and takes off. With the familiar click-clacking sound the Seeker becomes a F-15E Strike Eagle jet! Decepticon Message: 2/148 Posted Author Southern Cybertron Sun Mar 07 Scourge ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *The spinny is replaced by Scourge's battered and heavily damaged form.* I organized and led a successful strike to retake the southern pole of Cybertron. The Autobots Whirl and Paradigm were on hand to offer some resistance. Blast Off took a missile as soon as we arrived in the area, and was rendered unconscious, left to crash somewhere towards Nightsiege. Polarity saw the explosion and came from his patrol to take Blast Off's place. He performed adequately, and drove Paradigm away from the area. Whirl, now missing his single optic, was terminated, his remains rolled to the bottom of the Sunken Plain, buried beneath rubble. *Scourge reaches out and the screen blanks, then the spinny returns.* Autobot Message: 3/204 Posted Author Southron Wastes Sun Mar 07 Paradigm ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Paradigm appears on screen, looking pretty much worse for wear. Whirl is there too, looking even more crushed. "Whirl and I were scouting the Southron Waste zone, when we were ambushed by three Decepticons. We were able to dispatch Blast- Off immediately, but he was replaced by a new seeker (An image of Polarity appears on screen). Scourge was also there, and after a long, drawn-out fight, we were forced to retreat. Needless to say, both Decepticons were also badly damaged, and I got to test out my armour-crushing device." He leans forwards. "The loss of the Southron Wastes isn't a TERRIBLE tactical defeat however. I believe we need to push back at the central territories, before the Decepticon's domination is total!"